


Patience

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Patience has always been Jasper's strong suit.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on tumblr at quietmillennial.

Patience was rarely a fickle thing to Jasper. He usually rolled with the punches, only to suffer a bit wear and tear. However this was the third time his phone had notified him of a message, and he was about to die.

When he’d left that morning, in a suit for the first time since applying to his stable job, David had been … appreciative. He shot Jasper long, unabashed stares, little, pressed teasing kisses on the column of his neck as the blonde fumbled with his tie. Gwen, too, showed her interest. She’d been quiet, and to the extremely trained eye, just a little more obedient. Nothing over the top. Their children weren’t able to tell, and David didn’t catch on until right before Jasper had left for work. But for quick moment she’d gotten him alone, Gwen made her position quite clear. Just she wanted him to do to her.  
David and Gwen smiled innocently as Jasper drove away, and the latter prayed that the game would begin when he got home.

But his current predicament was now unavoidable. As Jasper whipped his head in all directions of the empty conference room, the meeting he’d been required as a floor manager to attend had ended, he opened his phone and choked.

David’s pale, freckled, fingers buried to the knuckles, inside of Gwen. Jasper shuddered as he was immediately sent an audio. Another message quickly advised him to get alone.  
Though the conference room was deserted, Jasper’s rationality won over his exhibition kink, and he pulled on his jacket, to cover the proud erection in his drawers, and hurried to the corner bathrooms that nobody used.

Once alone, he retrieved a pair of earbuds, and locked the door. No one but the custodian could possibly notice, and they’d left early today. He pulled out his phone again, looking over every image, groaning as he longed to be there with them.

Gwen wore nothing but Jasper’s old, holey Green Day t-shirt, while David remained comfortable, in sweatpants and nothing else.  
The images, while casual, made light-heartly and happily, left Jasper feeling powerful. Gwen was swallowed by his shirt, small, and David was purely candid, unreserved and eager.

And Jasper did that to them. He made them eager to please and comfortable to be themselves. David and Gwen constantly made him feel alive, because he did so for them. The casual nature of their sexuality was due security, and mutual understanding.

The video above those pictures lured him in, and Jasper wasn’t disappointed. He got an eyeful of David’s head between Gwen’s legs. The sinful, deplorable slurps and groans from David’s mouth were accompanied harmoniously by desperate pants and whimpers spilling out of Gwen’s mouth.

The bathroom opened and Jasper’s face threatened to catch fire. He closed if his messages, stood up abruptly, slammed open his stall door, and as he locked eyes with the blushing cleaning lady, he remembered he was painfully erect.

“Uhh…”

Jasper sprinted, hoping to escape before she got as good a look of his face as she did his pants.

That was it.

Jasper wandered into another restroom of the building, specifically on the other side of the building, to insure that the poor woman wouldn’t meet up with him again. He looked at himself in the mirror and fixed himself. His hair was still fine, and his clothes weren’t worse for wear, but his pants, even as his interest faded, certainly could use adjusted.

He acted just as usual. Hurried from area to area, assisting production. The clock passed faster than he’d expected, not as fast as he’d have liked, but nonetheless.

He walked out to his car, shooting his partners a warning text,

‘Home in twenty.’

The only response he received was one that assured him that the children were out for the night.

Max was off for a weekend at Neil’s, and their little girl, Harper, was with Jasper’s parents until Sunday afternoon.

He drove fast. Extremely fast. David would have scolded him, and Gwen would have laughed.  
Twenty minutes was cut into eight, as Jasper walked up the driveway of their house. Before he could open the door, another text got his attention.

'See Gwen first. I’ll be up soon, love.’

Despite David’s instruction, Jasper meandered into the kitchen, where David was stirring the soup that Jasper had prepped the night before. David smiled and pulled Jasper into a greeting hug, one that seemed to ignore the the mood that had been set all day. But that was David. No matter the situation, David was doting and sweet. Jasper watched him walk to the sink and grab the small pot of water, placing on the stove and turning the burner on very low.

“She’s waiting, you know,” chimed David as he pulled down a couple of boxes of tea.  
Jasper hummed contently and asked pleasantly, 

“What is she expecting?”

“All of this teasing and you have to ask that question?”

“You never know,” reasoned Jasper, “I never like to assume. You know that, Davey.”

“She’s going to get impatient.”

“That didn’t bother either of you.”

“Touché.”

Jasper relented, walking up the stairs, and heard David call after him, “You should loosen up a little first.”

The blonde barked out a laugh. In the bathroom, he recharged himself. He’d be lying if he’d said Gwen didn’t know how to choreograph their personal materials. Before he made his way to their bedroom, he ruffled his hair in the mirror. Jasper tried to straighten his jacket, but, no. What was this, another board meeting? No, he lost his jacket, popped a couple of buttons on his shirt, and loosened his tie. He smirked and then grinned.

Much better.

Before he opened his door, he took a deep breath. Anything could be waiting on the other side, and, knowing Gwen, no amount of hesitation would prepare him. He turned the knob and heard a faint shift on the mattress.  
Her eyes were wide on Jasper’s flushed cheeks and messy aura. Jasper only felt his arousal grow as he absorbed the need and desire coming off of Gwen in waves, as she kneeled on their mattress, still swallowed by his old shirt. She bit her lip and whimpered.  
Jasper shut the door, the noise reverberating through the atmosphere.

He is painfully aware of the dependency and need that Gwen is trying hide. “Color,” he said gently. He wanted to give an out if she’s not comfortable. But she smiled and whispered giddily, “Green, Jazz. Do what you want to me. Please.”

Suddenly, Jasper couldn’t move. He was having trouble breathing, too. There was a lot he wanted to do to her.

He persevered, striding robotically across the room, and was met with a gentle kiss to the cheek as Gwen stood and wrapped her arms around his wide shoulders.

“God, I love you,” he whispered.

Gwen responded with a grind of her hips against his hard cock trapped in his slacks.

“Daaamn,” Jasper groaned before descending on her lips and stealing the breath out of her lungs.

Gwen turned completely passive, and bending into the will of the strong arms surrounding her.  
Jasper gripped Gwen’s bottom lip between his teeth sternly. She moaned indulgently as he toyed her lip with his soft lips and warm tongue, pouring praise over her suddenly assertive lover.  
“Mr. Vaughn,” she laughed nervously, “I take it this means you’re in charge.”

Jasper’s eyes widened and he suddenly thought over his lover’s state. “O-only if you want. Of course, Gwen. You know that, don’t you?”  
To that, Gwen laughed bitterly. “I know, I just, it’s how I am.”

Jasper pulled away and gently pushed Gwen unto the bed behind them, and Gwen hid her face in the crook of his neck, placing small, teasing kisses on the sensitive skin.

“l love you,” said Jasper, cementing his stance on her issues.

Instead of ignoring him, Gwen grinned smittenly. “I love you, too.”

Suddenly, the door opened and quiet footprints padded in. The newcomer closed the door and stayed on that side of the room.

“David,” whispered Gwen. There was faint emotion to her declaration, as she wanted nothing more than for him to come join them.  
David couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t think you understand what you do to me.”

“I want you, though. So does Jasper.”

Jasper had stopped tuning out what he’d thought he was out of the loop for. David chuckled, far more heated this time. “Is that true, Jasper?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

The blonde shivered and groaned hungrily as he looked him in the eyes. David laughed joyfully once more and then joined his husband and wife on their bed. He and Gwen locked eyes for a moment, before focusing on Jasper.

David pulled Jasper into a warm, inviting kiss. The blonde hummed and pressed the thinner redhead against his chest.

Gwen positioned herself behind Jasper to kiss his neck, but this time her timidity had vanished. Jazz moaned into David’s mouth as Gwen’s tongue set the sensitive skin of his neck ablaze. She chuckled as he tugged at her hair.

“Ah, oh, Jasper.”

Jasper pulled away from Davey’s lips to grin. 

“You two can’t give me a break for a second, can you?”

Gwen kissed him hotly on the mouth. “Tell us what to do.”

Jasper pulled back and smiled before pushing her against the bed. He tugged David on top of her. David and Gwen met each other’s gaze, David blushing brightly at Gwen’s obvious desire.

Jasper grinned at his handy work before softly encouraging David, “Tease her for me. Like you teased me all day.”

David’s was opened to the world of possibilities laying obediently before him. Gwen grinned wickedly before brushing her leg across his crotch.

“Ah,” David yelped in surprise.

“You heard him,” urged Gwen, “Ruin me.”

David’s mouth went completely dry. It wasn’t everyday that Gwen asked for something so extreme. But he certainly wasn’t going to deny her.  
He dipped down and kissed the tip of her nose. She snorted at the endearment, but her amusement is cut by the harsh nip she received to her collarbone. David suddenly yanked the t-shirt over Gwen’s head.

She gasped as his breathe grazed her nipple. As David sucked on her sensitive skin, he groaned at her full body shudder. She struggled to keep her legs apart, but ultimately obeyed Jasper’s stern hand on her knee.

Instead, Gwen cried out desperately, curling her fingers into David’s hair. Jasper stopped breathing at that sound, and David stopped sucking, releasing her nipple to stare at her in amazement.

“Fuck,” whispered Jasper. He gently ran his hand through her hair. “Is it already too much, Doll?”  
She whimpered loudly, and David sighed. “I think it’s time to tell him, Gwen.” Jasper’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Gwen said indignantly, “I just -hey!”  
David pulled her underwear down to mid-thigh, and that was when Jasper’s patience actually died. A large vibrator, one they’d only purchased a few months back, filled her to the brim. The discovery was accompanied by a low, buzzing sound. Jasper was dumbfounded. He found the hint in her eyes, needy and dependent on him.

“You did this for me?” he asked, his voice dark and gravelly.

“I, I knew we were teasing you, I just wanted to be ready.”

Jasper’s eyes flashed to David, who nodded, “She’s refused to take it out all day.”

Jasper shuddered, and looked at Gwen, flushed and biting her lip. “Where is the remote, Doll?”

“In the top drawer of my dresser, s-sir-”

Jasper interrupted her reply with a searing kiss, losing grip on his composure. “Oh, babe. I’m going to take good care of you. Promise.”  
She snickered and grinned at his sincerity, but nonetheless, her eyes glowed with warmth and appreciation.

The bed creaked as Jasper climbed off and rummaged through Gwen’s drawer and retrieved the small device.

He knew by the sound that the setting was low, but groaned at the discovery that it was its lowest setting, torturous and deliberate.  
Jasper stared at Gwen as he shut it off, savouring her whine and full body shudder, clawing into David’s clothed chest for relief. David laid her against him, and ran his fingertips across her chest and belly, pausing at the ticklish skin above her womanhood. She chuckled nervously, quickly soothed by a gentle, lithe hand petting her hair kindly.

“May I take it out?” David hummed wonderingly as his green eyes examined the sapphires that pierced his soul from across the room.

“Of course, ” mused Jasper softly, causing his lovers to jostle slightly as he sat back on the bed to examine them.

Gwen groaned in relief at feeling of the large toy being pulled out of her, holding on to David’s name like a prayer.

“Wow,” Jasper breathed, aroused beyond belief. “What good girl for me.”

As he ran his fingers casually across her soaked folds, Gwen yelped. “Jazz, please. I can’t last long, I’m sorry.”

Jasper sighed. “You’re the only one I know who’d apologize for keeping themselves all day for me, you know that?”

Gwen pulled his face toward hers, holding David’s hand in her free one. David smiled and pressed his face into her hair. “And you two are the only ones I trust like this, you know that?”

Jasper pressed an Eskimo kiss to her forehead. “What do you want, sweetie?”

“You, ” she whispered, “both of my boys. I need you guys, please. ”

Jasper looked David, who shrugged. “You were prepped a few hours ago. Are you ready to go again?”

Gwen nodded. She sat herself up, and stretched. As David got up to rummage through his drawer, Gwen braced her hands on Jasper's shoulders, getting on her knees, spreading her legs wide. Jasper blushed deeply as he looked into her cloudy gaze, face flushed, lips red and swollen with abuse. Her legs shook beneath her, as she tried to ignore the desperate fire threatening to ruin her. 

“You need me, don't you, Doll?” asked Jasper. Gwen hummed, contently. “You and David, too. David promised me.”

Jasper laughed, grinning at David's flustered blush. “Wow, Davey, that's kinky.”

“Jasper!” shouted David. Gwen groaned in annoyance. “David, please, I know you're going to stretch me again, and I want to get on with it.”  
David pulled her against him as he approached the bed. She whimpered in pleasure, whining when he popped the cap of the lube. He softened as Gwen crumbled into a desperate mess before him.

“Don't worry, love. I'm going to take care of you. Just be patient. I'll make it all feel so good, Gwendolyn.”

A pair of fingers, slick and steady, grazed the puckered hole of her entrance. She sucked in a breath and squeaked in shock as they pressed through the entrance. She gasped in exasperation and reached back to still his hand. 

“I'm ready,” said Gwen confidently, “Just lube up and forget the condom. She was very willing go through the effort of cleaning up afterwards, even though David and Jasper were more than happy and content to speak gently and melodically, as they tenderly cleaned her up. She pushed herself into Jasper's open lap and hovered her hot core over the damp tent of Jasper's slacks. “Jasper,” she gasped softly, “please fuck me. I want you, I want...hah.”  
David pressed his eager member against her entrance, in awe of her quick loss of thought, desperate and obedient to the very idea of pleasure. 

Jasper quickly ordered that the other two stand up as he frantically removed his clothes. He finally turned to David, who had taken the time to also fully undress, and Gwen, who, in a move of sheer genius, put Jasper's shirt back on tonight. She leaned against David, her legs tired from the day's activities. She looked up at Jasper, and her heart stopped.  
His chest heaved in desire and Gwen couldn't help but damn near tremble, Jasper's eyes solidly on her, icy and analytical. She tried to speak, as if to plead again, but her throat closed of as Jasper's hand cupped her jaw. His eyes softened as his thumb brushed against her lips. She opened her mouth automatically, sucking his finger. Reluctantly looking into his eyes once more, Gwen was met with the stormy gail of desire brewing in those orbs.

“I'm going to show you the stars, Doll,” Jasper smirked as he spoke, “Davey, don't come. We're going to finish with Gwen, and then I'm gonna fuck you until you scream for me.”  
David cocked an eyebrow. “Oh really, now,” the ginger purred happily. “You are gonna beg me to let you come,” swore Jasper hungrily. “But for now, I'm going to take care of our wife, and so are you.”

Gwen whined as Jasper picked up her legs and wrapped them around his soft waist. He cast his eyes down on Gwen. He licked his lips and groaned as she shivered at his gaze. The kiss was soft, slowly coaxing Gwen into confidence, who nodded as David gently slipped inside her. She moaned and immediately rocked her hips into Jasper's hard dick, making up his mind for him as he penetrated her roughly and without warning.

Being assaulted on all sides, especially as Jasper and David simultaneously feasted sloppily on her sensitive neck while they fucked her mindlessly. “Please, please, I'm close. Jazz, Davey, please!” David groaned needily, prompting Jasper to growl, “Pull out Davey, and wait for me on the bed.” David obeys, pressing a soft, lingering kiss lovingly on Gwen's cheek. Jasper then walked to the opposite side of the bed from David, cradling her in his arms, and then gently laying her on their mattress and fucked her again, quick and brutal. Gwen panted and cried as Jasper flipped her onto her stomach and jackhammered back into her pussy. She clawed the blanket and curled her toes as as he got rougher, forcing her into a blinding orgasm, downright snarling, “Say my name.” 

She obeyed quietly and shakily, and then cried as she came, weeping in pure ecstasy. Jasper pulled out and smiled sweetly, “You okay, Gwen?” he said with a hoarse chuckle. Gwen returned his humor with a weary laugh and a surprisingly energetic thumbs up. David leaned over and began to tenderly wipe the sweat from his wife's face. Jasper sat down beside Gwen, for a moment simply admiring as Davey happily tended to Gwen, before rubbing her tense thighs. She sighed and relaxed as her boys soothed her.

Soon she sighed and sat up, her eyes following the ringmaster of this whole endeavour around the bed to sit near the head of it, taking Gwen’s hand and laying her weary form against his side, wrapped in his arm. He shifted around until he knew she was comfortable. Jasper’s eyes then flashed warmly toward David, watching expectantly as he’d tended to their wife, who dozed slightly in the crook of the blonde’s neck. The ginger maneuvered to kiss Jasper, but was halted with a hand gripping his short locks. David blushed and stared at his husband, who’s gaze was once again studious and contemplative.

“You have such a pretty face,” teased Jasper as he traced David’s thin lips, “A shame I haven’t noticed in a while.”

Davey laughed warm-heartedly, “A shame it is.” Jasper pulled David to the other side of him and gripped his own cock while petting his lover’s head. “You teased me all day, you know.” A light of humour shone in those lovely green eyes. ”Surely you don’t just mean me,” David said, scandalized. Jasper growled lowly, struggling to keep the side of his body that cradled Gwen still. “You orchestrated, I know you did.”

“How can you be so sure?” David pressed, tracing Jasper’s scars that ran across his chest and midsection, Jazz sighed indulgently at the feeling, particularly when David pinched his nipple and rolled it between the pads of his fingers. “You’re usually never so catty,” argued the larger man, “You were up to something. I know Gwen did the vibe on her own, but there is no way she planned this. The looks you’ve been giving me have made me want to see that little smirk wrapped around my cock all night.”

David gasped and felt his cock, untouched and strained, peek in interest in Jasper’s uncharacteristic roughness. He’d known he was pushing Jasper a good bit, but he was pleasantly reminded of this side Jasper he had overlooked unintentionally. The impatience hidden within his understanding, the passion clouded by his endearing kindness. David obediently followed the direction of Jasper’s hand and opened wide. Jasper paused and admired the hooded eyes and deep blush of his husband, before releasing his hair entirely and raising his knee up as David ran an eager tongue up his length, swirling it around the head before sucking it into his hot mouth, slurping off of it as Jasper cried out needily, letting go of his cock and growling, “Davey, now!”

David took a deep breath before swallowing the girthy length down his throat, savouring the taste of Jasper as he did. Jasper groaned loudly, stirring Gwen, and gripped the ginger’s hair tight. David's nose grazed the course blonde hair of his lover’s lower stomach, moaning as he ran his hand just along Jasper's happy trail, causing Jasper to cry out and tremble at the pleasure, throwing his head back. He would’ve struck the headboard, had Gwen not kept him from doing so, now semi-conscious and petting Jazz’s hair. 

Jasper began to gently thrust into David’s mouth. He stopped after a couple of seconds, and caressed the scalp he’d been gripping, as if asking David if he was alright. He hummed and nuzzled into Jasper’s lower abdomen, savouring the gentleness he was treated with. David slowly drew off of Jasper’s dick and panted heavily as he met Jasper’s eyes. He pled with Jasper silently, his eyes glowing with need. 

Jasper grabbed David and pulled him against his chest, Gwen shifting to allow the change of position. Jasper stretched over to grab the bottle David had left on the counter, dribbling a healthy dose to probe at David’s hole. He, too was pliant, despite not having been fucked prior, from years of lovemaking with the gentle giant that expertly opened him now. David moaned loudly as Jasper shoved three fingers far enough to tease his prostate. Jasper pulled out and began lubing up his teased, desperate cock.

“Are you ready, baby? I’m gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart.” David slowly lowered himself, Jasper bucking up to penetrate him instantly, David crying out simultaneously. Jasper waited a moment, pulling David down for the kiss he’d wanted before. Surely, before, the kiss would have been biting and rough. But now, as Gwen watched appreciatively, as David trembled and adjusted to him, Jasper wanted nothing more than to pamper him. His tongue ran against David’s shocked lips. He released a strangled, needy sound that pierced something central in Jasper. The blonde pulled back.

“Can I move, baby?” Jasper softly rubbed David's back as he nodded. However, after a few awkward moments of trying to move comfortably, a harsh yelp from David convinced Jasper the position wasn't right. Gwen got the hint and moved as Jasper pulled out of Davey gently. The ginger whimpered, “Jasper?”

“Don't worry, Davey. I'm gonna show you the stars.”

David laughed jovially at the recycled oneliner, and said peacefully, “Show me, please.” Jasper sighed and then chuckled happily as he lifted David's skinny legs up around his waist, pushing his upper body unto the bed. Gwen curled up near the pillows and watched attentively as Jasper once again entered him, fucking him at a slow, deliberate pace. Davey didn't try to hold to the facade of control he'd had before, instead he cried out desperately, calling Jasper's name in a way he hoped would get his husband on his side. “Jazz, please, baby,” the ginger whined lovingly. And, God, if it didn't get to Jasper. Jasper had the stamina to go on forever, but that didn't mean he wanted to. The way David begged was religious. And David knew how to tug on Jasper's desires, his heart, his empathy. He knew Jasper. Just like they knew Gwen, like Gwen knew them. 

Jasper sped up, panting as David gasped in satisfaction. The blonde grinned as the redhead whined and plead, feeling just a little vindicated at David's need. But soon, he could feel himself building to the climax, and David's cock with a damp hand, praising, “That's it, Davey! Now just come for me.”

David only held out for two more thrusts before he came, crying in a high pitched, almost manic sob. Jasper gasped and and bottomed out, groaning deeply as he poured his seed into the lithe figure below him. David sighed shakily and ran his hand up his stomach, savouring the closeness. Jasper stared in tired admiration at his lover, his green eyes radiating warmth and trust.

Everything was fuzzy for the both of them. Jasper had collapsed and pulled David into his arms, where the redhead would've been very happy to remain.

But alas, Gwen had her wit's about her again.

A weak throw nailed Jasper in the head with a tissue box. He sighed, but of course, the mere mention of clean up had David ready to just that. Jasper obeyed and and plucked several tissues out of the box, as David leaned into Jazz’s shoulder.

Meanwhile, Gwen smiled adoringly, and caught herself doing it. She cursed herself as she pulled open her small drawer. She cursed herself as she realized she was falling in love with them all over again. It seemed to happen once or twice a week now.

She mulled over her bowl and rolling papers, quickly deciding the joint was a better option for an afterglow. 

By now, David was finally laying down as Jasper cringed promptly tossed the waste in the trash. He laughed at his childish reaction. He looked back and saw David soaking in the peaceful silence. Then, almost too soft to hear, was Gwen humming something very familiar. It sounded a lot like his favorite song of all time. He grinned and shook his head. She’d never shown particular interest in it. He'd caught her smiling when he played it once. Gwen only cared because Jasper loved it. And that assured Jasper, that Gwen loved him. That she didn't favor David, or just, God forbid, put up with him for David. That she loved him, too.  
Gwen turned around as Jasper chuckled and muttered, “Huh.”

“What?” asked Gwen, lighting a candle and taking the lighter with her to the bed, sitting a comfortable distance away David. Of course she understood the need of solitude sometimes. She understood enough to lean backwards to grab her cigarettes from her jacket and ash tray from the table.

A tradition of fifteen years. Whether or not the sex was good, or she was in love, or she was afraid.

She just always did it. It made her feel good. And Jasper and David understood that. Jasper shook his head and smiled. The scent of menthol teased the air, mixing with the scent of pine and snow coming from the candle. 

David shot up and stretched, releasing a small gasp as his back popped loudly. Gwen mused in sympathy. David turned and grinned, catching the electric blaze of violet in her eyes before he was pulled into a soft kiss and a soft embrace, with a caress that left tingles in his spine as she ran her hand up and down his back.  
They only parted when the bed dipped. Jasper watched them fondly and shyly met their eyes. With smiles on their faces, they pushed him back on the mattress.

Jasper felt it. That thing, he saw with his parents. That love. The way Gwen had no hesitation, the way she once had. David's pure happiness, the way he used to force himself to smile. 

They were in love. It should have been impossible. Gwen was defensive, Jasper was extremely extroverted, and David was empathetic. A psychological trainwreck. It shouldn't have happened.

“How was your day, love?” Gwen's quiet voice pierced the silence as.she put out her cigarette. Jasper smiled. “It would've been a snore if it weren't for you two.” Davey flashed the pair a blinding smile. He ran his fingers through Jasper's sandy locks. Soon her hand cupped his neck, pulling him in for a tender, absolutely heart stopping kiss. David rested his head against Jasper's chest. Gwen pressed hers and Jasper's foreheads together, memorizing each other's twinkles in their eyes. A total fucking trainwreck. It shouldn't have happened.

But it did. And they laid there, until, a few minutes later, they lit the joint Gwen had rolled. It went back and forth, and when it was done, they curled into each other.

Jasper held Gwen and Davey close to him. As Jasper began to drift, he felt the arms of his spouses reach for each other. They pulled closer. He felt safe. 

They felt safe, too. The way David looked so peaceful as he slowly drifted, stoned and sated. The way Gwen melted into his form, becoming part of him. They belonged, in this quiet moment, the crickets singing and the moonlight throwing a halo of serenity over their quiet forms.


End file.
